


Saturday Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's obsession with pie, Did I mention the fluff, Fluff, Gen, complete and utter fluffyness, not canon at all, so fluffy it makes me sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy little drabble about a morning with Sam, Dean, and Cas. Slight Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THIS IS NOT IN ANY CANON UNIVERSE. CAS IS AN ANGEL AND THEY ALL LIVE IN A NICE, NORMAL HOUSE. IT’S A ONESHOT. A BLIP. Enjoy.

Saturday morning, the one time that the Winchester’s and Castiel did nothing but laze about and not think about all the impending dooms they were, had, or would face. Today, the nineteenth of February, the three of them had all woken up at nearly the same time. Sam, who was always bright-eyed within twenty minutes of waking up, had made himself a salad for breakfast and had already taken a shower and changed out of his pajamas. Dean had just stumbled into the kitchen, grabbed the last piece of pie from a few nights previously, and hadn’t bothered with trivial things like showering and wearing day clothes and all that. Castiel, who had been the longest, had tied on the only apron they owned–a frilly, pink, and white thing–and set to work on the copious amounts of dishes heaped around the sink.  
Dean had been awake, he actually had, but somehow he’d drifted off, a forgotten bit of pie still on his fork.  
“I believe Dean has fallen asleep. Perhaps we should wake him, Sam,” Castiel said, turning around to look at the two brothers, his hands dripping with iridescent bubbles.  
“Dean was up until two am last night watching all the Iron Mans. It’s no wonder he’s asleep.”  
Dean raised his head, blinking sleepily at Sam and Cas.  
“Salad? Seriously?” He grouched at his brother.  
“Hey man, you’re the one eating pie at eight in the morning,” Sam countered, munching on a particularly tasty bit of lettuce.  
“Hey! Don’t dis my pie,” Dean growled, stuffing more of the pie into his mouth and pointing an accusatory fork at Sam. “This pie is delicious. Seriously, it’s the bes–what are you staring at?” he asked, narrowed his eyes at Castiel.  
The angel had a slightly dreamy expression on his face, and was washing the same plate over and over while watching Dean.  
“Cas? That’s freaky. Do I have pie on my face? Sam? Cas is freaking me out.” Dean was glancing between his brother and the angel.  
“I apologize, Dean. I was simply noting you look quite adorable with messed up hair,” Cas finally said, turning back to the dishes.  
“But not as adorable as you look in that apron.” Dean said it like it was a simple fact, and then turned back to his pie.  
Sam nearly chocked on his salad, Castiel almost, almost blushed at the plate he was washing, and Dean smiled fondly at them both. Yes, it was just a normal day in the house of the Winchester brothers and Castiel the angel.


End file.
